


something new

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kara Simmons, swim team champion and reigning prom queen invited <i>us</i> to her birthday party.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> for 27. dancing & I deaged Kara because I can, so she's only a year older

“Guess what we're doing this Friday?” Hayden asks, flopping onto Tracy's bed, droplets flying from her freshly washed hair. (It's a compromise- Tracy is _not_ washing her sheets every night just because someone always comes over right after soccer practice. And well, Tracy really likes when Hayden smells like her pomegranate body wash.) 

“Studying for my Spanish midterm like you promised to help me with?” Tracy tries, nestling into Hayden's shoulder and ignoring her math packet. She's not feeling particularly tactile, but moreover she's cold and up for some procrastination. And Hayden is almost always down for cuddles. 

“Kara Simmons, swim team champion and reigning prom queen invited _us_ to her birthday party.” 

“Both of us?” Tracy asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay fine, she said I could bring a date. But! She said she'd love to meet you.” 

“Mhmm, and what about-”

Hayden rolls her eyes, interrupting,“We can study all Saturday to make up for it. Come on, when have we ever been invited to the cool kids table?” 

Tracy's lips twitch, “Well last time you gave Dunbar a black eye.” 

Hayden grumbles a few choice words under her breath, and an amused Tracy says she'll go on the condition that Kara doesn't end up bruised. 

.

Friday night they're running late. And definitely not the fashionable or fun kind. 

Tracy might have taken a nap once she got home. That itself wasn't rare, especially since she'd need the extra energy for lots of semi-new faces. Forgetting to set an alarm on her phone though- that ended up being the problem. The solution comes in the form of Hayden climbing up on her roof so she can come through the window, and thoroughly freaking Tracy out. (It isn't a surprise that Hayden can get on her roof, but it clicks with something dark in her head, lurking just out of grasp.)

So maybe she loses track of time in the shower, torn between trying to remember whatever it was and trying to convince herself nothing good could come of whatever it was. And maybe they don't get to Kara's party until ten-thirty, when it's already in full swing, yanking Tracy's anxiety back up to an eleven. 

Hayden holds her hand tightly though, grounds her. “We're staying for at least five minutes, okay? Then we can leave if you want.” 

Tracy inhales deeply and nods. The idea that they can leave whenever helps, and with a second look, she can recognize most of the faces around the house. There's Danielle and Heather by a keg, Caitlin is sitting in the spin the bottle circle, and calmer still, she follows Hayden to get drinks. 

The birthday girl is filling up her own solo cup, and exclaims when she sees Hayden, “You made it! And you brought your adorable girlfriend, I'm Kara.” 

Kara is ridiculously pretty, the type that Tracy's never sure if she's supposed to be jealous of or just impressed by. She's pretty sure she isn't supposed to be curious, not with Hayden beside her and speaking of- there's a sharp elbow in her gut. Tracy blinks, and says, “Tracy- I'm Tracy.”

Hayden rolls her eyes, “Thanks for inviting us, how's your birthday going?”

Kara looks around with a smile, “Not bad. The dance floor's lacking a little pizzazz, but the basement's already been hotboxed.” 

“We might have to hit the dance floor then,” Hayden says, a questioning look for her girlfriend. 

Before she can say anything though, Kara's speaking again, with an even brighter smile. “Wonderful! I need to check on stuff outside, save me a dance?” 

Tracy almost chokes on the drink Hayden's made her, heavy on the coke and light on the rum, a dark flush on her cheeks. And words that couldn't possibly come from her, slip past her lips, “Sure, it's your birthday.” 

Hayden raises an eyebrow, and Kara's gone with a last grin. Tracy's sudden boldness leaves with their host, and she shrugs. 

“It could be fun?” 

Hayden squeezes her hand, “I'm sure it can be. I'm just a little surprised.” 

Tracy swallows, “Good surprised?” 

Hayden laughs under her breath, setting her cup down so she can cup Tracy's face with both hands. “Absolutely.”

Tracy leans in the extra centimeter to kiss her, brief and sweet. 

“Let's go dance then.”


End file.
